


Harry Potter and look! Reliable adults!

by Razorling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Feels, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Petunia Dursley, Kinda, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: What if the adults around Harry weren't just a bunch of dunderheads or manipulative bastards? Maybe his life wouldn't be so difficult.





	Harry Potter and look! Reliable adults!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I should be writing another fic. Yet here I am. Haha *hollow laugh*
> 
> Anyway, I saw a fic with the same premise somewhere but I can't remember the name or even if it was finished, it's been quite some time I bumped into it I think. But the thing is, I wanted to give my take on it and so here it is. It's not going to be something gigantic nor detailed, it's more like snippets of what it could have been if, as the summary says, the adults in Harry's life weren't a bunch of dunderheads, manipulative bastards or just bastards, not specifically in that order nor necessarily separate.

“Shut up Vernon!” Lily’s sister shouted between a sob and her husband clicked his mouth shut with wide eyes directed at her. “If I- if I just apologized!” She sobbed into her hands for a long while until she was able to actually form coherent words. Dumbledore’s eyes were glassy and sad, he shared her feelings, James and Lily were too good people to die like that.

 

X

 

Her sister’s baby was put to sleep together with her own, they would need to buy another crib, but she didn’t want to put him in a different room until he got older, having her Duddykins grow up with a little brother wasn’t something she planned nor pictured, but maybe it was good, he would learn to share and have someone to rely on for life and vice-versa even after she was gone, little Harry would not be alone, not now nor ever.

 

Lily would forgive her past because Petunia would give her all to take care of her sister’s son (now hers too).

 

She wouldn’t commit the same mistake.

 

X

 

Dudley didn’t know why his father was so… cold to Harry, he wasn’t exactly mean, never laid a hand on neither of them nor directed a harsh word unless they have done something truly wrong, but he never treated his brother with the same affection and this irked Dudley, because Harry was his little brother through and through, their blood relations didn’t matter. He was a bit quiet and didn’t like pranking the other children like Dudley, but he was able to give super-crazy jumps and talk to snakes and make things float! Harry was too cool in Dudley’s opinion and his dad lack of affection for him was… not nice. Well, at least what Vernon lacked his mother overflowed, she showered both of them with so much love that sometimes was a little suffocating but both he and Harry loved it anyway, his mom and little brother were the best!

 

X

 

Harry sat on the edge of his bed fidgeting a little, his mom never sounded so serious like that and he tried to list anything bad he could have done, was it the apple he stole before dinner? Not likely... at least Dudley was there too so he wasn’t _so_ nervous, his brother always helped him when he needed the most.

 

“Duddykins my love first I need you to understand that no matter what I say here you are special in your own way and please, I beg of you, don’t hate Harry.”

 

His mother’s voice was full of regret at the end and her words made a cold dread coil in his stomach, why would his brother hate him? He looked wide-eyed for Dudley and the other looked back, confusion all written in his face. Before they could say a word she continued though.

 

“My sister, Lily, your other mother Harry was one of my best friends when I was little…”

 

So for the first time, Harry heard the full story of both his mothers, how Petunia loved Lily but was too blinded by envy when she discovered her little sister was a _witch_! A witch! Harry could barely believe! She told them how for years she mistreated and ignored her and at each year she distanced herself more and the guilt and regret were consuming her, until when she finally gathered the courage to apologize… she was killed and Harry was the only thing that left of her.

 

His mom cried and cried and he cried too and even Dudley cried and hugged them both, it would be funny if it wasn’t so sad.

 

In the end she said there was a possibility of him being a wizard too, considering both his first parents were magical and also she begged Dudley to not commit the same mistake she made, Harry wasn’t at fault and despite marvelous at first glance, the magical world was dangerous and could be deadly.

 

Dudley called her silly and hugged him so tight Harry almost couldn’t breathe and then proceed to tell him how amazing he considered his little brother and that Harry would be a wizard  _without a doubt_ , with a long beard and all and even going to kill balrogs in the weekends.

 

They all laughed and Harry cried some more in both relief and amazement and everything in between.

 

X

 

His uncle declined to go with them buy Harry’s materials, but Dudley all but jumped at the idea of going to a _magical place_! Harry was excited to go to a magical school, but also sad because all his life he had Dudley by his side, on that note, it was a bit scary too.

 

X

 

Petunia’s first time on Diagonal Alley was, well, magical. Her regret of having shunned Lily for so long still coiled inside her like an old wound, she could have seen all of this when she was younger if she wasn’t so much heard headed at youth. But she couldn’t change the past, only make up for a better future, she was glad her son wasn’t like her, he wasn’t jealous, more a little to hero-worshipping side, but she was glad she could bring him here with Harry and see both boys getting along so well, Lily would be happy, she was sure.

 

X

 

Vernon frowned at Dudley’s new… pet.

 

It was an owl.

 

A wizarding owl.

 

He looked at Petunia and she looked at him almost apologetic, but the little quirk in her mouth showed that despite that she _wouldn’t_ apologize. He sighed heavily and looked back at his newspaper, she could be terrifying and he didn't want to bring her wrath upon him. He tried to read the page for the second time without memorizing any of it, but the paper was enough to distract him from the enormous, gigantic great grey owl that his son was cooing.

  
He sighed again, his life was pure and utter  _madness._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I'm not in a good place to continue this story, if anyone gets inspired by it and wants to write something off based on that fic, please feel free to do so and post the link! I would love to read, for now tough this one is discontinued... or is it? (Who knows, I may come back!)


End file.
